El Ultimo Saiyan
by Fhiter0220
Summary: Despues de la Explocion del planeta Vegita, Bardock despierta en un extraño lugar, sin saver de lo que sucedio despues de su supuesta "muerte", el se adentrara en una aventura donde se conbertira en la unica salvacion de los Conejos Guerreros y posiblemente la salvacion de Tyuule.
1. chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Bardock: Esto cambiara mi destino y el destino de kakaroto. "Lo decia mientras cargaba una gran cantidad de energia en su mano isquierda".

Freezer: ...

Bardock: SERA TU FIN!!!!!

"Bardock le lanza una potente esfera de enrgia a Freezer".

Freezer: Jajaja " Freezer con su dedo genera la temible Super Nova que empeso a creser a un tamaño increible"

"Cuando el atake de bardock impacto con la Super Nova de Freezer, esta solo desaparecio dejando imprecionado a Bardock"

Bardock: PERO QUE HISO!!!...

Soldados de Freezer: Señor Señor Freezer!!!.

"Bardock junto con todos los soldados de freezer fueron absorvidos por la Super Nova"

Bardock: MALDICION!!!!... " En ese momento bardock tubo una ilucion, en el cual goku aparecia enfrente de freezer". Ahhhhhh KA-KA-ROTO, KAKAROTO!!!!!.

Freezer: A Jajajaja , Soldado Zarbon, Zoldado Dodoria, Miren estos hermosos fuegos artificiales. "Dodoria y Zarbon solo observaron sin decir ni una sola palabra". JAJAJA esos tontos Saiyans, Alfin me desice de ellos Jajaja.

" Pero Justo cuando Bardock estaba apunto de morir, fue absorvido por un extraño agujero"

\--Mientras en otro lugar--

"El Imperio le declara la guerra al pais de las bestias... , las tribus de Los zorros guerreros ,Los gatos guerreros ,Los conejos guerreros y otras tribus de bestias Guerreras se aliaron para poder enfrentar a la amenaza Imperial, pero incluso unidos no an podido emfrentarlos, oritamismo solo quedan pocas fuersas de la alianza, estando entre las cuerdas la alianza de bestias, tienen un plan, pero es un plan en donde fallen, perderan todo.

\--Con las fuerzas Imperiales que estan a un dia de atakar el ultimo Frente de la Alianza de las Bestias--

Principe Zorzal: Mañana sera el dia en que porfin el Imperio Conquiste, al pais de las bestias. guerreras, jajaja, ni con su alianza podran ganarnos, Ya las quiero para my... " lo decia de una manera perversa y psicopata".

\--Capital del Imperio--

"Se encontraba Molt el Emperador del Imperio, estaba sentado en su trono enfrente de Piña, el cual queria ablar de un tema muy delicado con el"

Piña: Padre, porque permitiste un atake inecesario al pais de las bestias, porque se lo permitiste a Zorzal?.

Molt: Princesa Piña, acaso estas cuestionando mis ordenes?.

"El Emperador Molt miraba de una manera seria a la Princesa Piña, dandole toda la explicacion que nesesitaba"

Piña: Entiendo...

"Piña se retira del trono del Emperador"

Molt: * No puedo creer que mi hijo haga todo esto por un simple fetiche* " Molt seguia pensando hacerka de este tema, el ya daba por ganada la invacion".

\--Con el ultimo Frente de la Alianza de Bestias--

" Se encontraba la Reina de la tribu de los conejos guerreros en su cuartel en el cual estaba pensando en que hacer para salvar a su tribu"

Tyuule: *Que deberia hacer, casi todas las otras tribus han caido, solo la tribu de los zorros guerros y la de los conejos guerreros an sovrevivido y yo soy la ultima renia con vida, estoy entre la espada y la pared*.

"Derrepente alguien toca la puerta"

Tyuule: Pase.

Dalila: Tyuule, Mi Reina hemos encontrado a un hombre tirado entre el bosque y esta muy herido.

Tyuule: Un hombre?, sera del Imperio?.

Dalila: No estamos seguros, el trae una Armadura muy extraña y aparte Tiene una cola de mono.

Tyuule: Mmm ya beo, entonces es uno de nosotros, *pero que demihumano tiene una cola de mono?* Bien ire a berlo esta noche y dile a las sanadoras que intente curar sus heridas.

Dalila: Si mi reina.

Tyuule: Y Dalila...

Dalila: Si Tyuule?.

Tyuule: Mmmm no nada, * Tal ves la mejor forma de salvar la aldea es sacrificandome como esclava*.

\--Momentos mas tarde--

" Ya era denoche y Tyuule junto a Dalila iban a ber el hombre que encontraron, no solo ellas estaban curiosas, sino que toda la aldea queria saver quien era ese hombre, que aparte tenia una cola de mono"

Dalila: Bien ya llegamos.

Tyuule:mmmmm...

"Tyuule entra al centro de sanadoras, en el cual Bardock ya habia sido curado, pero aun estaba durmiendo".

Tyuule: Que extraña armadura, esta muy destrosada devio de estar en en una gran battalla.

Dalila: Si pero su armadura esta rota, pero no por espadas y flechas.

Tyuule: Mmmmm, que sera? Que lo abra dejado en este estado...

"De pronto Bardock empesaba a despertar"

Bardock: *Donde estoy, lo mas que recuerdo esque me Habia inbolucrado en la explocion del planeta Vegita, "Bardock no se habia fijado en las dos conejas enfrente de el, asta que ellas llaman su atencion", Quienes son ustedes?.

Dalila: Ten mas cuidado de como te dirijes a la Reina!.

Tyuule: Trankila Dalila, No ay problema con eso, Respecto a tu pregunta yo soy Tyuule la Reina de la Tribu de los Conejos Guerreros y ella es Dalila My fiel Guardia, ella te encontro tirado y erido, ella te trajo asta aqui y despues te curamos... y dinos quien eres tu? Como te llamas?.

Bardock: *Mmmm ya beo, acaso me abre salvado? Que ocurrio con el planeta vegita y sobre todo con Kakaroto, Yo soy Bardock.

Tyuule: Bardock? Y que eres?, beo que tienes una cola.

Bardock: Soy un Saiyan.

Dalila: Saiyan?, que so-..."No pudo terminar, porque depronto entro una guerrera, llamada Mamina"

Mamina: Reina, el Imperio se a mobilisado.

Tyuule:Que????, Imposible.

Dalila: Cuando llegaran?.

Mamina: Estaran Aqui dentro de tres horas!!!, que hacemos?.

Tyuule: No puede ser, EL IMPERIO VIENE YA?!!!!.

Bardock: Mmmmm?... *Vaya lio que tienen aqui, Supongo que les debolbere el favor*...

Fin- Capitulo 1.

Bueno esta es mi Nuevo Fanfic y espero les guste, y si se preguntan, Porque un fic con gate?, pues bueno siempre quise hacer un fic de Dbz con gate, apesar de que son muy diferentes, pero siempre pense de que habia muchas maneras de hacer un fic con gate, sin necesidad de que tengan que der peleas y eso... bueno espero les haya gustado y asta la proxima.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Bardock* Vaya lio que tienen aqui*

Tyuule: Mamina, Dalila evacuen a los demas.

Dalila: Entendido!.

Mamina: Bien vamos my Reina.

Tyuule: No ire con ustedes.

Dalila: Pero que estas diciendo Tyuule!, debes ecapar!!.

Mamina: Si!!! Tyuule eres importante para la aldea !!.

Tyuule: Lo siento pero alguien debe entretener al Imperio.

Dalila: Pero como aras eso?.

Mamina: Un momento No pensaras que-.

Tyuule: NO HAY OPCPION!!! Esta es la unica forma de detenerlos y salvar nuestras aldeas.

Mamina: Espera, me quedare contigo.

Dalila: Yo tambien.

Tyuule: No! alguien debe de dirijir la aldea en my ausencia.

Mamina: Pero...

Tyuule: Ya Vayan!!!.

Mamina/Dalila: Esta Bien!"Las lagrimas les empesaba a salir, ya que a su Reina, mejor dicho su Amiga se hiva a sacrificar como exclava para que no los siquieran" algun dia te salvaremos Tyuule!.

"Mamina y Dalila se fueron corriendo para evacuar a las aldeas"

Tyuule: Tu tambien deberias hirte, este lugar pronto sera un desastre.

"Bardock no dijo nada, solo estaba analizando la situacion"

Bardock: *asi que ellos estan en una especie de guerra y por lo que veo, ban perdiendo,

Los Saiyans no somos cobardes.

Tyuule: Saiyans? Jamas escuche de ellos, acaso esa es tu rasa?.

Bardock: Si... Mmmmmmm? Escucho pasos.

Tyuule: Ya estan aqui, espero que las demas hayan evacuado, tu eres valiente, yo recordare tu nombre.

Bardock: Lo dices como si ya hubieramos perdido, nunca subestimes a un Saiyan.

Tyuule: Es que haci sera, yo solo sere utilizada como esclava y ati de se-.

"Derrepente entran unos soldados Imperiales, tres para ser esactos".

Soldado Imperial 1 : Eee asi que ya encontramos a algunos.

Soldado Imperial 2 : Jajaja Est chica sera muy buena Esclava.

Soldado Imoperial 3: Que hacemos con este sujeto? "Señalaba a Bardock quien ya estaba de pie".

Soldado Imperial 2: No lo se yo solo quiero a la chica jajaja. " lo decia de forma perversa".

Soldado Imperial 1: Mmm? Lleva una armadura muy extraña pero esta muy dañada, bueno no importa maten al sujeto solo queremos a chica. " ellos no savian que la chica era la Reina".

Tyuule: *Ya todo se acabo...*.

"Tyuule solo obserbava como benian los soldados imperiales, asta que derrepente retrosedieron, y noto algo extraudinario, era nada menos que el sujeto con cola de mono, Bardock que le da un golpe tremendo en el estomago a uno de los soldados, dejandolo tirado en el suelo y muriendo al instante"

Soldado Imperial 1: Que ?!!!! Cuando fue que-." Bardock aparece al frente suyo en un instante y sin poder reaccionar, Bardock lo agarra del cueyo y le ahorca en un solo apreton, el cual le destroso el cueyo por completo quebrandole los mismo huesos y matandolo al Instante".

Soldado Imperial 3: Aaaaaa!!! Monstruo!!!."el soldado Imperial alsa su espada y ba directo a Bardock en un intento de derrotarlo, pero Bardock no hace nada solo se queda esperando".

Tyuule: Bardock Cuidado!!!!.

Soldado Imperial 3: Hajajaja Muere!!!!!!." El soldado Imperial usa su espada, pero en el momento del impacto esta se quiebra por completo" Que???? De-de-demonio!!!!!.

"Bardock solo le dio un puñetazo al rostro, tan fuerte que le destroso la cara y aparte lo mato al instante, el golpe fue tan fuerte que destruyo las estructuras del centro medico".

Bardock: Basuras, Nisiquiera Sirven paa entrnar.

Tyuule: Es Increible!, Pero creo que nos has delatado y ahora.." Tyuule y Bardock estaban rodeados por cientos y cientos de soldados, eran alrededos de 15,000 soldados Imperiales y esta tan solo era la primera fraccion del ejercito que estaba atakando al pais de las bestias"

Soldados Imperiales: Pero que paso aqui, ustedes!!!!! Malditos como se atreven!!!.

"Los soldados Imperiales se enfurecieron por lo sucedido e hivan directo a donde Bardock y Tyuule".

Tyuule: Vamos a morir y no podre salvar mi aldea!!!...

Bardock: Jaja trankila.

Tyuule: pero que dices!, pudiste contra tres pero por muy fuerte que ceas no podras contra cientos de ellos!!!!, " Pero derrepente Bardock desaparecio", Eeeee??? Adonde fuiste?... Eeeee??? Que sucede?.

" Tyuule empeso a elevarse en el aire, cuando se fija Bardock la tenia sujetada por la espalda" Como- como puedes Volar?, si no tienes alas!.

General Imperial: Que es Imposible!!!! Como puede volar? Que clase de mounstro es?,.. que esperan! Preparen los arcos!!!!.

" Derrepente Bardock se empeso a estremecerse ya que les estaban lansando flechas, Tyuule se dio cuenta de esto, asi que por miedo a caerse se volteo y se abraso fuertemente de Bardock".

Bardock:Nunca Havia visto tantas Savandijas juntas, Mmmmm? Tsk estas savandijas, acaso me estan lansando palos???, Aaaahhhhh ya vasta!!! "Bardock se enfurencio, se bolteo y les lanzo un gran ataque de energia".

Tyuule: Que es eso?, "Tyuule estaba mas que sorprendida, minetras que se elebaban mas y mas...,el atake de Bardock Impacto directo en el ejercito Imperial".

-Minutos antes del Impacto-

General Imperial: Estan en alturas muy increibles! Nisiquiera las flechas llegan!, " derrepente notan algo extraño.

Soldados Imperiales: Que es eso?!!!!!.

General Imperial: Viene Hacia nosotros!! Debemos correr, debemos huir corran!!!!.

"Toda la primera divicion de 15,000 hombres de todo el ejercito Imperial Empesaron a Huir a todas partes, ellos no savian porque pero lo hacian por instinto, pero nada de eso les hiva a servir".

Soldados Imperiales: Aagghh!!!..

\- De regreso Con el Impacto-

" Finlmente la esfera de energia impacto, por un momento hubo un gran silencio, hasta que hubo una gran explocion, tyuule se fijo en eso".

Tyuule: Es la explocion mas grande que e visto, a abarcado mas alla de la aldea!!!, Bardock acaso eres un dios?, con este poder tal ves pueda.

" Tyuule esmpesaba a llorar, ya que por fin tiene lo que siempre habia esperado, una salvacion".

-Con Mamina y Dalila quienes estaban guiando a los demas-

" Todos miraban sorprendidos por la gran explocion"

Dalila: Pero que es eso??!!.

Mamina: Eso es en direccion hala aldea!.

"Dalila cahia de rodillas y empeso a llorar, porque savia que su mejor amiga Tyuule estaba en ese lugar".

Dalila: Tyuule... Tyuule!!!!!!.

"Mamina tambien estaba llorando al igual que todos lo demas que ebacuaron el area, ya que su Reina Havia muerto, o eso creian, Mamina se dirije donde Dalila a abrasarla".

-Mientras tanto con el principe Zorzal-

Zorzal: Que demonios paso, que quieres decir con que la divicion 3 a desaparecido!!!.

Mensajero: Lo siento señor pero no hay nada en ese lugar!!!.

Zorzal No esto no puede estar Pasando!!!.

-Con la Princesa Piña-

Piña: Bozes Viste eso?.

Bozes: Si Hime-sama, es enorme...

Piña: Reune a los demas.

Bozes: Pero Hime-sama no pensara ir a ese lugar?, puede ser muy peligroso para usted!.

Piña: No importa, debemos saver lo que paso, debemos investigarlo, eso no es normal.

-Con el Emperador Molt-

Molt: Que?!! La divicion 3 a desaparecido?!! Esto es imposible, acaso tendra que ver con esa explocion?.

-De regreso con Bardock y Tyuule-

"Bardock junto a una Tyuule, el cual estubo Sonrojada devido al gran abraso que le hiso a bardock mientras volaban, se encontraban en una colina, obsevando el gran desastre que dejo el atake de bardock".

Tyuule: A desaparecido todo, no quedo rastro de nada, ni de la aldea, ni del ejercito Imperial.

Bardock: Mmmmm solo eran Sabandijas, * Ahora como saldre de aqui, maldicion porque llegue a un planeta tan primitivo*.

Tyuule: Oye.

Bardock: Mmmmm? Que sucede?.

Tyuule: Porfavor ayudanos, Mi gente necesita tu ayuda!.

Bardock: No te confundas, solo lo hice porque ustedes sanaron mis Eridas, solo les devolvi el favor, no tengo porque ayudarlos.

Tyuule: Porfavor "Tyuule empesaba a llorar y esta se arrodillo ante Bardock" Te lo ruego, eres nuestra unica esperanza!, incluso are lo que tu quieras!, hatsa ofrecerte my cuerpo, pero porfavor ayudanos!, y acambio sere asta esclava! Pero ayudanos! Porfabor!.

"Bardock solo observaba como la Conejo lloraba y le suplicaba que le ayudara a salvar su especie".

Bardock: *Supongo que no somos tan diferentes, ambos sacrificandonos por nuestras rasas, Esta bien pero para de llorar..

Tyuule: Graias, garcias... muchas,

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

"Tyuule empesaba a llorar pero, no por decesperacion, tampoco por tristesa y mucho menos por dolor, sino por felicidad, ella estaba felis de que podra salvar a las bestias y posiblemente haci misma"

Bardock: Eee? Oye porque sigues llorando? si ya acepte?.

Tyuule: Esque no lo puedo evitar, no me havia desahogado en años."Tyuule empiesa a calmarse".

Bardock: Ya beo, y bien, a donde fueron los que evacuaron? Esta cerca?.

Tyuule: Mmmm no, no esta tan cerca pero tampoco tan lejos, fueron a la ciudad de un conde muy amable , esa ciudad es Italica.

Bardock: Asi que Italica, Bien Vamos.

Tyuule: Eeeee Iremos volando?.

Bardock: Acaso quieres Caminar?.

Tyuule: Mmm esta bien, " Tyuule se sonroja un poco, ella empiesa a abrasar la espalda de Bardock, en ese momento su corason empiesa a latir a mil por hora", Eee porque me sucede esto?.

Bardock: Que pasa?.

Tyuule: Eeeee? No nada!!.

Bardock: *Su actitud es diferente, bueno ya que*.

" Bardock empiesa a elevarce, en el proceso por miedo a caerse Tyuule abrasa mas fuerte a Bardock lo que hace que su corason Palpite mas Fuerte, y entonces Bardock sin darce cuenta de esto empiesa a volar hacia Italia"

Bardock: * Haci que Italica, espero que tengan Bastante comida*.

-Fin del cap 2-

Y bueno este fue el cap de hoy y x cierto ya actualisare pronto mi otro fic de Numero 17 en DXD... bueno espero les haya gustado el cap, disculpen las faltas ortograficas y asta la Proxima.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:

"Ya se acercaba la noche, eran alrededor de las 6:30 y Bardock junto a Tyuule hiban hacía Italica"

Bardock: Y bien?.. dime, quiénes eran éste tal Imperio?.

Tyuule: Bueno, son un pais Imperial, Mejor conocido como el Imperio Saderano. (Nota del Autor: Asi se llamaba no?, bueno se me olvido de que si era soberano o saderano pero aun asi lo pondre de esa manera.).

Bardock: Mmmm y porqué estan en guerra con ellos?, acaso los provocaron?.

Tyuule: No!, solo lo hacen para esclavisarnos y ganar mas territorio, sus fuerzas nos superaron, creímos que si todas las bestias o aldeas del pais nos unieramos, íbamos a poder contra ellos, pero no fue así...

Bardock: Ya beo por éso eran tan pocos..

Tyuule: Si, el príncipe Zorzal fue el causante de esta guerra y solo para satisfacerse...

Bardock: Mmmmmm...

"De pronto en pleno vuelo se escuchó un ruido, como si una bestia estuviera rugiendo".

Tyuule: Que es?, acaso es un dragon de fuego?.

Bardock: No... realmente es mi estómago.

Tyuule: Eeee?...

Bardock: Aaaa tengo mucha hambre!!!.

-Capital Imperial/Sadera-

Molt: sigo sin creer tal cosa, ya sé enteró el senado?.

Sirviente: Si my Señor, han solicitado una reunión con usted.

Molt: mmmm bien ire al senado y traeme a Zorzal, entendido?.

Sirviente: Hi!.

-Castillo Real de la Princesa Piña Co Lada-

"Estaba piña junto a su orden, se estaban preparando para salir".

Hamilton: Hime-sama es cierto sobre la desaparición de la división 3?.

Piña: No estoy segura pero debo de investigarlo..

Bozes: Porque no solo se lo pregunta al emperador?

Piña: No ellos no me dirán nada, además estan en reunión.

Panache: Hime-Sama, el emperador a llegado al senado, y a traido al Príncipe Zorzal.

Piña: Zorzal?, ya veo estan buscando una respuesta a lo sucedido...

Gray: Hime-sama tenemos que irnos..

Piña: Bien, Caballeros de las Rosas en marcha!.

Orden de las Rosas: Hi!!!.

-de vuelta con Tyuule y Bardock-.

Bardock: Oye Tyuule.

Tyuule: Dime?.

Bardock: Qué esas no son las aldeas sobrevivientes?.

Tyuule: Eee??? pero ya deberían de estar mas serca de Italica? algo pasó, porque estan escondidos en el Bosque?.

Bardock: Bueno vamos a bajar.

"Bardock antes de intentar bajar miró alrededor del Bosque y vio el porqué no seguian avanzando".

Bardock: Espera, hay una pequeña fuerza Imperial cerca.

Tyuule: Pero porqué? deberían creer que estamos muertos.

Bardock: Bueno mejor bajamos y lo averiguamos.

-Minutos antes, Con las aldeas de las bestias-

Dalila: No se muevan "Susurra".

Mamina: Parece que estan buscando algo?, pero no es a nosotros y son pocos, porque no los atacamos?.

Dalila: No, porqué vendran mas a invetigar y se darán cuenta de que aun ay aldeas supervivientes de las bestias.

Mamina: Ya beo.

"De pronto una pequeña loli coneja, se le acercaba a Dalila, esta tenia el cabello rojo asta los pies, y tenía un rostro de cero emociones"

Dalila: Que sucede Luna, te dije que no vinieras, aqui es muy peligroso!.

Luna: Esque tengo mucho miedo, y tu eres el único familiar qué me queda." Lo decia pero con una expresión sin emociones"

Dalila: Bu-Bueno, quedate conmigo y no hagas mucho ruido.

Luna: Gracias, Dalila-sama.

Mamina: Un familiar?.

Dalila: Si, es mi prima, se llama Luna.

Mamina: Ohh y que le sucedio "lo decia con un tono triste".

Dalila: Bueno, perdió a sus dos hermanas y a su padre, y ademas violaron a su madre enfrente de ella asta matarla, le hivan a hacer lo mismo asta qué llegué y la salvé.

Mamina: mm cuántas perdidas hemos tenido por culpa del Imperio.

Dalila: Si...

Mamina: Mira ya se retiran.

Dalila: Si que bueno no Luna?.

Luna: Hi... "Lo decia de forma sin emociones".

Mamina: Si, Tyuule-sama... "Mamina se quedaba pensando en sus recuerdos con Tyuule".

Dalila: Muy bien, luna ben conmi-.. "No pudo terminar, ya que dos sujetos habían aterrizado".

Mamina: Que sucede Da-...

Luna: Tu eres?...

Mamina/Dalila: Tyuule-sama!!!.

Tyuule: Hola, que bueno que estan bien, "Sus sentimientos la dominaron y empezaba a llorar".

Mamina: Tyuule creí que usted.." Mamina nno aguanto mas y Tambien empeso a llorar, junto a Dalila y a Tyule".

"En todo el rato que estuvieron llorando, Bardock y Luna solo estubieron Observando"

Tyuule: Que bueno que estan bien.

Dalila: Igual Tyuule-sama.

"Mamina noto algo, y era que estaba el mismo sujeto, que habían salvado"

Mamina: Tu? eres? El sujeto Bardock? no es asi?.

Dalila: Bardock?.

Luna: Mmmm??? " ella no savia de que hablaban".

Tyuule: Si, verán...

"ya despues toda la aldea se había enterado de lo sucedido y se pusieron muy felices ya que tyuule su Reina sequía Viva, poco despues Tyuule les explicó a Mamina y a Dalila todo lo sucedido con Bardock, mientras que Luna estaba Dormida entre las piernas de Dalila, "ellos estaban alrededor de una fogata".

Dalila: Entonces tu fuiste el responsable de esa explosión? y también de haber salvado a Tyuule-sama?, Muchas gracias estaremos agradecidas por siempre Bardock-sama.

Mamina: Si pero Tyuule-sama! tener que volverse una esclava.

Tyuule: No te preocupes Bardock no me a tratado como una, mas bien..."Se empezaba a poner roja".

Mamina: Tyuule-sama?, Bardock-sama que le hiso?!!!!.

Bardock: Yo no hise nada.. "De pronto Bardock empezaba a sentir algo extraño" e que es esto, es como una especie de presencia? que sera?.

Tyuule: Bueno, Bardock quiero pedirte algo muy importante.

Bardock: Que Sucede?.

Dalila: Tyuule-sama no quera? que?.

Tyuule: Si, Bardock quiero que seas el Nuebo Rey de los Conejos Guerreros.

Mamina: Pero, Tyuule-sama, Nisiquiera es un Hombre-Conejo..

Dalila: Si y usted es nuestra Reina!!.

Tyuule: Era, recuerden que oritamisno soy la esclava de Bardock, y no Una Reina y ademas Ya no hay Hombres Conejos y lo saven muy bien, aparte de eso Bardock es nuestra única esperanza asique ya esta decidido.

Dalila: Esta Bien, si es lo que usted quiere, hasi será.

Mamina: Yo lo se los anunciare a los demas.

Tyuule: Bien, vamos con mamina Bardock, para que la aldea te conocasca.

Bardock: Mmmmmm * que perdida de tiempo, Bueno será interesante*.

Dalila: Luna despierta, Despierta.

Luna: Eee pero quiero dormir un poco más.

Dalila: Mas tarde, yaque daran un anuncio importante.

Luna: Esta bien..

"Despues Todas las epecies de personas animales supervivientes estaban reunidos frente a Mamina, a Tyuule y a Bardock"

Mamina: queremos hacer un Anuncio importarme, y esque la Reina Tyuule cede su puesto de Líder al Saiyan Bardock.

" Todos los presentes se habían sorprendido, pero no se negaban, ya que savian lo que Bardock hiso"

Dalila: Bien, eres nuestra esperanza Bardock.

Tyuule: Bardock, de ahora en adelante serás nuestro lider!.

"todos estaban enfrente de Bardock, como cuándo un Rey ve a sus soldados".

Mamina: Esperó que no nos traiciones como los anteriores.

"Tyuule empezo a arrodillarse ante Bardock, Seguido de Dalila, Mamina y pronto después todas las bestias se habían arrodillado ante Bardock"

Bardock: *Bueno parece que soy su lider o algo por el estilo, bueno esto me servira, podría ser ayuda mutua, Bien Yo sere su líder!, "Pero de pronto Bardock lo sintió otra bes, es como si pudiera sentir las presencia" De nuevo? ,y creo que no fui el unico que se dio cuenta.

"De pronto, todas las bestias presentes se pusieron en guardia".

Dalila: Mamina!.

Mamina: Hi!, ... Salgan se que estan hay.

"De los arbustos salieron tres personas semi desnudas"

Tyuule: Pero si son!!.

Mamina: Una Mujer-medusa? y dos gatas guerreras! !.

Dalila: Ya beo, por eso estaban los soldados del Imperio buscando algo, esque las buscaba ustedes!.

Tyuule: Ustedes son esclavas del Imperio?.

Persia: Si, por poco logramos escapar.

Meia: Por favor ayudenos, los imperiales tienen a mas como nosotras!.

Tyuule: Adonde las Hiban a llevar?.

Aurea: A Italica, hay no Hivan a vender.

Tyuule: Bardock?..les podemos-...

Bardock: Si vamos a Itálica, porque...

Todas: Porque?..

Bardock: Porque me estoy Muriendo de Hambre!!!!.

"De pronto todos caían al estilo cómico del animé".

\--Fin del Cap 3--

Y bien este fue el cap de hoy, disculpen las faltas ortográficas, bueno espero les guste y asta la próxima!.


End file.
